Shimrra Jamaane
Shimrra Jamaane was the Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong during the Yuuzhan Vong War, although in truth he was merely a puppet of the Force-user Shamed One Onimi. Born to Domain Jamaane, he was marked from birth as a candidate for Supreme Overlord. Around 29 BBY, he fell under the sway of the former Shaper Onimi, who used his powers to take control of Shimrra. Under Onimi's direction, Shimrra overthrew Supreme Overlord Quoreal with the support of many warriors. He then announced the discovery of a new galaxy, and proclaimed that the Yuuzhan Vong were destined to conquer it, whereas Quoreal had made the decision to avoid the galaxy, due to the presence of the living planet Zonama Sekot, which he believed to be a portent of doom. In 25 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong launched their invasion of the galaxy, beginning the Yuuzhan Vong War. The Yuuzhan Vong made early gains and soon had the New Republic reeling. Three years into the war, Shimrra settled on Yuuzhan'tar, which would be his home for the rest of the war. He conducted meetings from his palace, directing the war and attempting to quash the ''Jeedai'' heresy. However, the war took a downward spiral after the Battle of Ebaq 9, and Shimrra grew increasingly unstable. In 30 ABY, Zonama Sekot—purportedly a sign of doom—appeared above Yuuzhan'tar, sparking riots and weakening Shimrra's already-declining power base. Soon after this, the Battle of Yuuzhan'tar commenced. Refusing to surrender Yuuzhan'tar to the New Republic, Shimrra set fire to large swaths of the planet. Shimrra was finally attacked in his citadel by a trio of Jedi led by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, who dueled and finally killed the Supreme Overlord. The aftermath of Shimrra's demise saw the death of Onimi and the surrender of the Yuuzhan Vong. Biography Early life and coup Shimrra, a male Yuuzhan Vong, was born into Domain Jamaane many decades before the Battle of Yavin. The Yuuzhan Vong were an extra-galactic species that had been traveling through the Intergalactic Void for millennia in hopes of finding a new galaxy, after destroying much of their home galaxy in an intra-species war. As the followers of a belief system known as the True Way, the Yuuzhan Vong were devoutly religious, and worshiped several gods, chief among them Yun-Yuuzhan, the creator god. Yuuzhan Vong society was divided into castes, consisting of the Supreme Overlord, warriors, intendants, priests, shapers, workers, and Shamed Ones. Because of their reliance on their gods, the Yuuzhan Vong placed a great deal of importance in their priests, and their god-king, the Supreme Overlord. Only the Supreme Overlord held a link to Yun-Yuuzhan, and all of the other Yuuzhan Vong were completely subordinate to the Supreme Overlord.Star Wars: The Final Prophecy Shimrra had a twin brother; they were only the third set of twins in the species' history. In the previous two instances, one of the twins had killed the other, and then gone on to lead the Yuuzhan Vong during times of crisis. Because he was a twin, and of noble birth, Shimrra was placed into a small group of candidates for the position of Supreme Overlord. As a candidate for Supreme Overlord, Shimrra received many luxuries, and was trained in warfare and religion. Due to the work of Shapers, he grew to an extraordinary size. At the age of seven, Shimrra killed his brother to eliminate a possible rival for the throne, early on displaying aggressiveness and ruthlessness.Star Wars: Star by Star After many hopeless years traveling through space, the Yuuzhan Vong discovered a galaxy, which they began scouting. In 32 BBY, Supreme Commander Zho Krazhmir, who had been dispatched to scout the galaxy by Supreme Overlord Quoreal, discovered the planet Zonama Sekot in the new galaxy. Zonama Sekot was a sentient planet, one with many similarities to the species' original homeworld, Yuuzhan'tar. Ancient legends told of a living planet that would bring about the doom of the Yuuzhan Vong, and so, when informed of this discovery in 29 BBY, Quoreal elected to keep traveling in hopes of finding another galaxy. This decision made him unpopular among the Yuuzhan Vong, particularly Domain Jamaane. At this point, a disgraced former shaper named Onimi decided to act. Earlier, Onimi had learned that the eighth cortex—the final level of Shaping protocols dispensed directly by the gods and available only to the Supreme Overlord—was empty, contrary to what the species had been taught and believed. Upon discovering this, Onimi realized that the Yuuzhan Vong were doomed if they could not adapt. He attempted to graft yammosk tissue to his brain, but the experiment left him physically deformed, causing him to be marked as a Shamed One and stripped of his rank. However, it also opened him up to the Force, which the Yuuzhan Vong had been cut off from millennia ago. Onimi believed that after traveling through the void for thousands of years, the Yuuzhan Vong would wipe themselves out if they did not have an enemy to direct all their focus toward. Furthermore, he sought to take the place of the gods, and believed that by conquering a new home, the Yuuzhan Vong could ascend to the same level as the gods. Using his powers, he bade Shimrra to take him as his familiar, and jester. Onimi largely took control of Shimrra, who then launched a coup aimed at seizing the throne. With the aid of many warriors, Shimrra was able to overthrow and kill Quoreal. He then executed many of Quoreal's most ardent supporters, as well as the other candidates for the position of Supreme Overlord in an effort to consolidate his power. He also suppressed all knowledge of Zonama Sekot. Having done all this, the new Supreme Overlord announced to the rest of his people the discovery of a new galaxy that he claimed had been revealed to him in a dream from the gods. However, before the Yuuzhan Vong could take the galaxy for their own, they would have to defeat the countless beings already in the galaxy. The Yuuzhan Vong viewed them as infidels, as they did not worship the Yuuzhan Vong gods, and used machine technology, which was disdained by followers of the True Way. Thus, before the Yuuzhan Vong would be content to settle in the new galaxy, all infidels would have to be killed or converted, and their technology destroyed. Though not all members of the species supported Shimrra and his decisions, the dissidents were silent, as they knew that anyone who opposed Shimrra would be killed. Meanwhile, as Onimi's power grew, less and less of the Supreme Overlord's original personality remained, although the fact that Onimi was anything more than Shimrra's jester remained a secret known only by Onimi, the power behind the throne, and the true Supreme Overlord. Personality and traits Shimrra spent most of the last six decades of his life under the control of Onimi, who used his Force powers to bend Shimrra to his will. During his time as Onimi's puppet, Shimrra was characterized by his cruelty, his desire to protect his power, and his ability to manipulate others. Though the Yuuzhan Vong were a violent species, Shimrra had a reputation as being more vicious than most members of his species. Shimrra sought to exterminate all infidels, believing it to be his duty as demanded by the gods. He was ruthless in this quest, and by the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War over one-third of the warrior caste had died. Despite reprimanding Tsavong Lah for wasting his troops, Shimrra was content to sacrifice a great number of Yuuzhan Vong in pursuit of his goals, namely the conquest of the galaxy. He hated the Jeedai heresy, decrying its followers and leader, Yu'shaa, and was willing to kill all the members in the households of two Prefects simply for having heretics in their homes. Even when it was proven that the heretics had merely been planted by Ngaaluh, Shimrra refused to allow the reputations of the now-dead intendants to be restored, stating that their deaths would stand as examples for other Yuuzhan Vong. So great was Shimrra's hatred for the heresy that he had Zareb killed after being accused of heresy by Ngaaluh, despite the fact that he had already determined that the Priestess was merely falsifying the evidence. As Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong, Shimrra was believed to be the species' sole link to the most important god, Yun-Yuuzhan, and consequently, had near-unlimited power over his people. He served as the head of all castes, having the authority to command everything from the efforts of the warrior caste to the priests' worshiping. Shimrra loved his power, and went to great lengths to protect it after overthrowing Quoreal. This included killing many thousands of heretics, as well anyone who opposed his will. Shimrra suppressed all knowledge of Zonama Sekot, and killed Ekh'm Val for discovering the planet during the Yuuzhan Vong War so as to prevent others from learning of the world that supposedly foretold the Yuuzhan Vong's doom. He also kept from his species for decades the knowledge of the emptiness of the eighth cortex, knowing that if such knowledge ever spread, his authority would greatly weaken. For much of his life, Shimrra exerted total control over the Yuuzhan Vong. Ruling with an iron fist, he frequently ignored the advice of his advisors on the Great Council. The Supreme Overlord intimidated other members of his species into submission, and gained a reputation for being ruthless and terrifying. Other Yuuzhan Vong were fearful of him, and even Warmasters trembled in his presence. In addition, Shimrra had an uncanny ability to sense what others were thinking, thanks to Onimi's Force-abilities. Such was the Supreme Overlord's seeming omniscience that High Prefect Yoog Skell once warned Nom Anor to never even think of lying to Shimrra. Shimrra was also very skilled at manipulating others, and was talented in the field of political intrigue. Onimi was able to use his Force powers to subtly influence other Yuuzhan Vong, thus making it appear as though Shimrra had the mysterious ability to affect others' minds. This added to his reputation as a terrifying, omniscient leader. To help further his stature as an omnipotent vessel of the gods, Shimrra had both his public and private thrones in his Citadel equipped with dovin basals—creatures that could produce gravitational fields. Through use of these dovin basals, Shimrra made it seem as though those who walked toward his throne were walking uphill, and that to merely approach the Supreme Overlord was a monumental task in itself. Unlike most Yuuzhan Vong, Shimrra did not place his faith in the gods, but sought to overthrow them, much as he had overthrown Quoreal. Under the influence of Onimi, Shimrra grew to hate the gods, and declared war on them. He believed that the Yuuzhan Vong had surpassed them, and were ready to take their place. Shimrra thought that the gods were fearful of this, and that they conspired to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong. The appearance of Zonama Sekot in 30 ABY was just a test, the Supreme Overlord believed. By destroying Zonama Sekot, he felt that the species would prove themselves and force the gods to surrender. By 30 ABY, Shimrra had gone completely insane. Despite his ability to intimidate and manipulate others, many Yuuzhan Vong had lost confidence in Shimrra. His declarations that the gods were the Yuuzhan Vong's true enemy, not the New Republic, were met with skepticism from the Elite, a group that normally was greatly fearful of him. However, some of them had heard rumors of Zonama Sekot, and as the war began to take a downward spiral, their faith in Shimrra wavered, with some believing that the Yuuzhan Vong had been better off under Quoreal. Prefect Nom Anor and High Prefect Drathul were two such members of the Supreme Overlord's court who had lost all confidence in Shimrra by the time of the Battle of Yuuzhan'tar. Anor believed that Shimrra no longer provided stable guidance for the Yuuzhan Vong, and that the species was lost. To maintain the charade that Shimrra was the Supreme Overlord, and Onimi nothing more than his jester, Onimi had Shimrra abuse him in public. This prevented anyone from learning that Onimi was the power behind the throne, and though many wondered why the Supreme Overlord kept a Shamed One as his familiar, they did not question Shimrra to his face. As Supreme Overlord, Shimrra was frequently addressed as "Dread Lord," "Great One," or "Fearsome One," among similar titles. Appearances *''Star Wars: Ruin'' *''Star Wars: Hero's Trial'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star Wars: Balance Point'' *''Star Wars: Conquest'' *''Star Wars: Rebirth'' *''Star Wars: Star by Star'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Dream'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Stand'' *''Star Wars: Destiny's Way'' *''Star Wars: Ylesia'' *''Star Wars: Remnant'' *''Star Wars: Refugee'' *''Star Wars: Reunion'' *''Star Wars: The Final Prophecy'' *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' *''Star Wars: The Joiner King'' Notes and references Category:Yuuzhan Vong Category:Males Category:Supreme Overlords‎ Category:Domain Jamaane